A Festival Worth Remembering
by Wolfishprincess
Summary: Based on piku-chan on Tumblr's Cinderella!AU during the Marichat festival. I have permission from her to write it and post it on here. Giggling children, exciting dances, and a little romance all come along with a certain festival coming to town. Please Enjoy! Currently in a replacement process. If you are an original reader, please refer to ch. 1 as well.
1. Chat Noir?

Based on piku-chan on Tumblr's Cinderella!AU for piku-chan! The plot is hers and Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc. Basically...all I did was write the story...lol Enjoy!

"Ugh! Mar-i-nette! Get in here!" Chlo Bourgeois ordered angrily through the door of her luxurious bedroom.

The servant standing in the hall grumbled. She hated everything about the spoiled brat she took care of. There was merely a month between them in age, but Chlo always managed to act like a child when she didn't get her way.

Marinette entered the door before her, a look of anger and disgust hiding her true beauty. She walked, rather heavily stepped, over to where Chlo was sitting on her silk bed and growled, very dog-like. The blonde rolled her eyes, but soon fixed her attention to the disheveled yellow dress in her hands.

"My dress is simply disgusting! Go to the tailor up Akuma Path and get a new one! Yellow, of course!"

Marinette's face hardened, even more than before if that was possible. There was simply no way she was going to risk an attack by thieves or thugs because one girl was so petty about a dress! But she hadn't a choice. If Mister Bourgeois were to find out about such a commotion, he would have her head! I mean, the deal was she would work off the supposed "debt" her parents owed or she would be hunted down and executed, even though she was a mere 17! So she had to go...but not without a quick visit to her parents grave's.

Marinette hurried to the barn. She pulled a few gold pieces from a a small brown bag hidden in the hay pile so the Bourgeois family wouldn't learn of the extra money she earned and rushed into town, toward the petite gardener, Rose. She was younger than Marinette by a few months, but was still very skilled in a garden.

"Ah, Marinette! Did you come to buy more vegetables?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Marinette stopped in her tracks as to not run into the blonde. "No, I actually came to buy flowers for the graves."

Rose knew of her parents death, as did the rest of the village. They were devastated to loose the kind bakers who gave out bread to the poor and hungry every morning. Such beautiful people.

She smiled and turned to the bunches of flowers she had piled upon her wooden cart. Rose stood there for a few seconds, contemplating which bundles to give Marinette. After a few minutes, she picked out Orchids. Two bundles of Orchids. Sabine and Tom's favorites. The young girl grew them for the couple even when they were alive and she was merely a child. That's actually why she grew them...They fed her, a poor and starving child teetering between life and death, so to repay them, she took to gardening and grew flowers to decorate the bakery, herbs to keep them healthy, fruits and vegetables to feed them. She wanted to repay them for saving her life and giving her the greatest gift one could ever receive, someone that cares for her.

Rose turned once again to face Marinette's lovely freckled face. She handed the Orchids to her and smiled brightly. "Free of charge."

Marinette, in shock, blurted out, "I could never! You've already given me so many things for free! Please take this!" She held out her hand, the two gold coins sitting out in the open, ready for the taking.

Rose closed Marinette's hand. She smiled again, a tear falling from her eyes. "I give you plants for free because I want to repay your family's kindness. So, on this day, the day Sabine and Tom died, please take it once more for free."

Marinette smiled warmly with the smile her parents gave her. She thanked Rose and ran. Ran as fast as her callused, over-worked feet could take her. Ran to her beloved parents' graves. She ran.

Marientte sat down in front of two graves, one marked for Sabine Dupain-Cheng and the other for her husband Tom Dupain-Cheng. Marinette's parents. She smiled, but tears formed in her eyes, threatening to spill down her face.

"Hello Papa. Hello Mama. It's been a while...," She choked out. "Sorry I haven't come to visit. I don't have much time these days. I miss you."

Marinette sat the Orchids on the two graves. She smiled again, even brighter this time around. "Rest in peace." She stood up and turned, walking away happily. She always loved seeing her parents.

Marinette walked up the dark path, jumping at every twig broken by a nearby animal, shuddering at every quick breeze, eyes darting to the forest around her to make sure there were no thieves, but despite her best efforts, she was jumped. They were ruthless. The thugs checked every pocket, every piece of clothing, even her shoes were not left unscathed. They robbed her of her gold pieces and began to high-tail it out of there.

She hadn't a clue what was going on, but the robbers ran the other direction, dropping her coins onto the trampled ground beside her. It must have been a very terrifying creature, one that she wouldn't like to get caught it conflict with. She looked up slowly, with deep hesitation...What? There was no monster. No blinding, unholy creature ready to tear her limb from limb. It was a blonde man in a black, cat-themed, leather outfit. He didn't seem terrifying or threatening, but the sharp sword in his hand and scowl spread across his face suggested otherwise.

The leather-clad man looked at the girl. His scowl dropped and a smile raised. He looked at her, almost longingly and took confident, quick strides towards her. He leaned onto one knee and sheathed his sword, setting his now free right glove on his heart.

"I hope those thugs did not cause you too much distress. Are you alright?" He asked whole-heartedly.

Marinette was dazed. She took a few seconds to process his words. They were perfect, as if he had practiced them a thousand time. She snapped awake and jumped onto her knees. "Oh, I'm quite fine...How can I thank you, kind Mister...?"

"Chat Noir. At your service, Princess." He bowed with such grace only a noble would would know it. But Marinette had spent most of her time around nobles. She assumed he was merely a noble who lost his power and entitlement to such a name. He might've lost it long ago as he seemed very accustomed to being wild. That fight, for an example.

"P-Princess..?" The words hung in her mouth. What had he called her so casually?

"As for thanks..." Chat thought for a second, but came to a quick conclusion in his mind of what he would ask of this girl. "...may I ask to meet with you again?"

Marinette thought for a second. Should she really become entangled in a friendship with a stranger? Would she be able to even finish her work in time for any free time? She weighed her options and eventually made a decision.

"I'd love to meet with you...as thanks for saving me."

Chat's face lit up like a child on Christmas. He jumped up. "Yahoo!" He danced, leaving poor Marinette on the ground, confused. He soon realized what he was doing. This was no way to act in front of a lady. He stopped, coughed awkwardly, and attempted to make himself poised again.

Chat Noir helped marinette to regain her footing and bowed again. He choked out, "Thank you, m'lady." and ran away, turning for a second to salute her good-bye. Marinette waved back, still very confused.

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Special thanks to piku-chan as well for letting me write for her AU. 


	2. The Prince and His Friend

Knock. Knock. Knock.

A blond teenager leaned up quietly in his silk bed. He was the the king's son, Prince Adrien Agreste. Adrien pulled his hands out from under the covers and slowly rubbed his eyes, clearing it of crust and sleep.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

There it was again. It happened last night as well. A knock, but one that didn't have a hand behind it.

Adrien silently slid out from under his covers and crept over to the door, muffling every slow step with a small snore. He'd have the item of surprise now as last time he wasted no time and ran over to the door, crashing over his carpet, only for the intruder to scurry back down the halls. He did often sneak out after all.

The Prince reached the door and put his right hand on the handle with quiet ease, at the same time grabbing a sword he rested next to his door. He quickly pulled the door open and jumped forward as he did so, sword now resting only a breath away from his intruder's neck. Now, the questioon was, who lay beneath him?

Adrien pulled the hood from the person's head and focused intently on the darkened face. Despite the low light, he was able to identify his inruder as the court lyre and his all-time best friend, Nino Lahiffe. His mouth was shut tight so he wouldn't burst out in laughter and wake the whole castle, tears even beginning to form in his amber eyes. Adrien frowned. Another prank courtesy of the Nino. "Who else should I have expected?" he scoffed under his breath.

Adrien glared at Nino, hoping it might calm his bursting laughter, but despite the blond's good intentions, Nino opened his mouth and filled the hall with with a deep yet childish giggle. Out of fear, Adrien slapped his hand over his friend's mouth and dragged them into his room with the other, all under the blanket of dark night.

A quiet scurry of slippers came down the hall. Nathalie. It had to be her. She was the only one that lived in the eastern part of the castle, other than Adrien, of course.

This knock was meaningful. It wasn't a prank. What would Nathalie say if she found Nino in Adrien's bedroom? The King already hated him enough and Nathalie wasn't one to keep secrets from King Gabriel. Everyone knew how close she was to him, rumors even sprouting about her possibly becoming the next queen.

"Adrien! I thought I heard noise in the halls! Are you endangered?" came from outside the door.

Straight to the point, no wavering voice. Classic Nathalie. Adrien yawned, acting as if he had just awoken. And she was gone. She didn't like to waste time on simple matters. Her life was dedicated to the King, after all and Gabriel certainly wasn't a simple matter.

Adrien turned to face the lyre. "You owe me."

Clink. Clang. Clank.

Adrien jumped backward from the sword jabbing toward him. Nino's sword. They were sparring at the moment and Nino had the Prince on the ropes.

Clang. Cling. Clink.

"You can do better than that, your majesty!" taunted Nino, even adding a quick bow to the end.

"That was a mistake," Adrien cackled, slashing at Nino's sword.

Clink!

There was no doubt about it. Nino was a force to be reckoned with. Adrien's sword was stopped by his partner's, a cheeky grin upon his face.

"Alright. We'll stop," Adrien chuckled. "It's clear I won't ever beat the unstoppable Nino."

"You flatter me," said man retorted.

They laughed, dropping their swords to the side and crossing the courtyard in order reach the fencing around the perimeter. As they walked, Nino turned to face Adrien. "'Sure you're ready to visit the village. You could always get robbed." He chuckled again.

"Hey, you once grew up there and you haven't robbed me yet," the blond countered.

Nino burst into laughter, reaching up a finger to wipe his eye before answering, "Yet!"

The boys walked themselves over to the fence, laughing at one another's jokes. They hopped onto the sharp fence with gentleness, careful not to be stabbed on the points, and landed safely on the ground. Then, they were off through the forest.

Everything was loud and noisy. The villagers loved Prince Adrien instantly and a party started in one of the numerous bars. It was almost too much to handle for such an introverted person.

Adrien turned to look for his friend and found him with his tongue half-way down a barmaid throat. He recognized her as Nino's girlfriend from the all the descriptions the love-sick lyre gave. She was pretty after all. Now, what was her name again? Oh, It was-

Creak.

"Alya! A little help here!"

The Prince turned his head to face the open door-the source of the voice. She was gorgeous. From her raven hair to her bluebell eyes, her fair skin to her clearly over-worked hands, she was beautiful. It was love at first sight for Adrien Agreste. He knew it. The thumping in his ears was a tell-tale sign.

Adrien turned his head to face Nino and Alya, who were now loose from one another's grasp. Alya smiled, but there was anger hidden behind it. She was mad that the girl interrupted her first make-out session in a month, but still ran over to help the girl with her bags.

"Mari! Glad your here! I have a friend who would just love~ to meet you!"

Alya turned to face Adrien, a suspicious grin plastered on her cheeks. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, meet Prince Adrien Agreste!"

There it was again. The thumping. Adrien smiled, whole-heartedly. 'Thanks Alya!' he thought to himself.

He waved. "Hi!"

'Marinette' squealed, dropping all of her bags and hiding behind Alya. 'Oh no, she's scared of me!' But oh, the opposite was true. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had silently loved the Prince for quite awhile now, but some people were just far too dense.

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
